<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kintsugi by saltyfandombrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204901">Kintsugi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat'>saltyfandombrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Happy Ending, OG Sunset Curve, Self-Doubt, Sunset Curve, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby didn’t want to be ungrateful or question a good thing, but he spent so many nights thinking about it. Smoking as he leaned out his bedroom window, mind racing about where he fit into it all. He settled for being good at a lot, but never the best, never great. And that was what scared him, his own mediocrity in his own eyes. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Alex Mercer &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kintsugi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>                    Everyone fit into Sunset Curve differently. Each of them offered something new to the group, a reason why they worked so well. Luke was their lead, he wrote the music, he had brought them all together. Without Luke, there wasn’t a band. He was the most passionate out of all of them, he loved music with every fiber of his being. It was like a piece of him, a part of his soul that was always there. Luke Patterson was the soul of the group. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                    Then there was Reggie Peters who was the heart of the group. He was the best bassist in California and easily the sweetest. His feelings were genuine and pure, he never said things he didn’t mean and he always made the people around him feel better. Love came easily and unconditionally with him. A youthful positivity always seemed to be surrounding him, ever a light in the darkness, ready to shine through to those who needed it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                    Alex Mercer was understandably the brain behind them all, fueled mostly by his own anxiety and love for the band. He was the one who stopped plans before they got too out of control, the one who stepped in when nobody else would. And the one that was always there to pick up the pieces when things did go too far. His words could come off as harsh, but they were always driven by love. Protecting them, even if nobody else would. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                    And then there was Bobby Wilson. The one who had joined the band last, he hadn’t befriended any of the boys beforehand. They had simply needed a rhythm guitarist and he could fill that role for them. Their posters were up all over town, garnering attention from neighboring places as well, and plenty of people lined up to try out. Out over nearly fifty people from all around California, they had chosen Bobby, he just had that spark they did. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                    In the weeks following, Bobby had fallen perfectly into place and it didn’t take long before they felt like they had been friends with him for years as well. He was quieter than they were, more reserved with most people, but sweet and opened up when he was around them. A group of three soon became a family of four. It was like he clicked into place with them. They came full circle after he joined them, he was the final piece of their puzzle. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                    But as Bobby saw more of how they interacted, the more he began to worry. He saw patterns wherever he looked, it was just how his brain was wired. And he didn’t always see how he fit into their pattern. Each of them contributed something new to the group. They needed one another, but the more he thought about it, the less he saw himself in that. He loved the band, they were like family to him, but he didn’t know if they saw him in the same light. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                    They had never made him feel like he wasn’t a part of them or that he didn’t fit in as well. Of course, they didn’t, they were so sweet. All of them shared their love and affection in different ways. Alex through his care for others, the way he always made sure people he loved were okay. Reggie’s was through laughter and jokes, the way he could make people feel like they were the only one in the world. Touch was Luke’s favorite, grounding and loving contact. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                    But what if they had everything they needed? All he had originally brought to the group was his guitar and that was such an unstable reason to be needed. Bands didn’t <em>have </em>to have a rhythm guitarist, so many of them didn’t, and he was hardly the best at what he did. What would happen when they decided that they didn’t need that sound anymore? Or when they found someone who played better than he did, someone who sang better backup vocals? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                    They had the intelligence and there was plenty of passion, the happiness was already covered, so what more did they need? Bobby didn’t want to be ungrateful or question a good thing, but he spent so many nights thinking about it. Smoking as he leaned out his bedroom window, mind racing about where he fit into it all. He settled for being good at a lot, but never the best, never great. And that was what scared him, his own mediocrity in his own eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                    There was one day when the realization struck Bobby and God, did it really strike him. It was like a bolt of lightning shooting through his veins and singeing his bones. What he brought to the group was everything they were lacking and he didn’t have to be the best for that, in fact, not being the greatest was what made him fit so well with his boys. In actuality, Bobby was a jack of all trades and a master of none, but in the best possible way. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                    Normally, the phrase was used as an insult, but it wasn’t when it came to the band. It meant he took care of them in more than one way, he had so much to offer them. They were like a cracked vase and he was the gold that filled in all the crevices, holding them together in the most beautiful way possible. Sometimes it was hard to see that, but that was just something he needed to work on. And they would always be there to help him along.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>